


SuperWhoLock - The Beginning

by YourLocalWeirdo



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalWeirdo/pseuds/YourLocalWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how a meeting between the Doctor, Sherlock, John and the Winchesters would go? I think it would go something like this. Brace yourself for the beginning of an adventure through all of time and space! (But mostly Florida).</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWhoLock - The Beginning

Sam picked up the last pack of cherry flavoured candy canes and put them on top of the pile of other food in his basket when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Reaching back he casually pulled out his phone and entered his password to see a new flashing message from Dean. Sighing, he wondered at the likelihood that Dean had actually found something useful in their latest case, or was just texting to be annoying. Tapping on the flashing icon he quickly scanned the message as it appeared on the screen. Nothing particularly interesting, but he smiled briefly at the end of the message. ‘DON’T FORGET THE PIE!’ was repeated several times in capital letters. Glancing down to the stack of pie in his basket, his smile changed to confusion as he saw an elegant, long hand reach around him and pluck the box of candy canes from the top of the pile.  
‘Hey!’ he exclaimed, as he spun around, ‘what do you think you’re doing!’  
The man standing in front of him looked him up and down with a piercing stare before replying.  
‘You’ve put on three and a half pounds in the last week, all that sugar won’t be good for you’.  
‘Wha-how?’ Sam sputtered. ‘First of all how could you possibly know I’ve put on weight, and secondly how do you even know they’re for me?! And even if all of that were true it still wouldn’t be up to you to tell me whether I could have them or not!’ Sam continued, clearly outraged. The stranger seemed unfazed by this outburst and pulled his hand out of reach when Sam tried to grab the candy canes back.  
‘I can tell you’ve put on weight because you seem uncomfortable in your trousers and the lack of wear on the hole your belt is currently done up to suggests you have recently started using that hole to allow for your expanding waistline. As for the three and a half pounds, I could go into detail to explain it but you probably wouldn’t understand anyway so I won’t bother. The candy canes are clearly for you as you have left them till last to pick up, making sure you have everything else you need first. They could have been an extra request from Dean, but judging by the volume of pie you’ve got him he won’t be needing anything else any time soon, therefore suggesting the candy canes were meant for you. And before you ask how I know about Dean, I saw his name on your phone. Brother am I right? And often mistaken for your gay boyfriend?’ The look on Sam’s face confirmed it.  
Leaving Sam looking completely stunned, the stranger walked away with the candy canes. Recovering from his shock, Sam chased after him and grabbed his arm before he could round the end of the aisle.  
‘Wait a second! Where the hell do you think you’re going?’ Sam’s voice was quickly rising to a level where it was drawing attention from others. He looked around then dropped his voice and said, ‘All right so you’re pretty smart with all that mumbo-jumbo but that doesn’t change the fact that you can’t just take my candy canes! You’re being completely ridiculous here.’ He reached out again to try and grab the box but this time the stranger spun elegantly out of his reach.  
Attracted by the commotion, a slightly older man wearing a woollen jumper and overall less stylish clothes hurriedly walked towards them while saying, ‘Sherlock, what the hell is going on?’  
Sherlock glanced at him and replied, ‘Nothing I can’t handle, John. Just a little disagreement over whose candy canes these are’.  
‘Just a little disagreement! Your friend here stole them straight out of my basket!’  
‘But it’s in the best interests of his health!’ Sherlock protested.  
‘Sherlock don’t be ridiculous, give them back now. Just because you’re in a mood about me taking your cigarettes away doesn’t mean you can act like a 3 year old child.’ Turning to Sam, John continued ‘I’m sorry about that, he’s been in a bad mood all day’.  
Sherlock continued to grumble but made to hand over the box, but before Sam could quite get his hands on it he yanked it back and skipped daintily backwards, grinning at John and saying ‘If you’re going to call me a 3 year old child, I guess I’ll just have to act like one, won’t I? And anyway it was your idea to have a Christmas honeymoon in America, and I refuse to celebrate Christmas without candy canes.’  
Sam’s temper finally snapped at the audacity of this man and he let loose a long string of curses, drawing the attention of everyone in the store and sending the manager running over.  
‘I’ve had enough of this nonsense. This is absolutely ridiculous behaviour from three grown men, the lot of you can get out of my store now before I call the police!’  
John grabbed Sherlock by the arm and dragged him out of the entrance, mumbling apologies as he fled. Sam followed while shouting at them both, holding his basket like he wanted to hurl it at someone’s head until a scared looking store assistant blocked his path and told him he couldn’t take the products with him, at which point he looked down in surprise at the forgotten contents. He shoved them angrily into the woman’s hands and stormed out of the shop, kicking at an abandoned drinks can near the entrance on his way out.  
Sherlock and John were a little way in front of him and he jogged to catch up to them - he wasn’t done with them yet - but as he reached them another man with a mop of brown hair and an absurd looking bowtie called out their names and hurried over- hurried that is until he tripped over the corner of a flower bed and fell into a bush. Normally Sam would have helped him but just now he wasn’t in the mood so he merely watched as the man struggled to extricate himself from the tangle of branches and stand up.  
‘Ah, finally,’ He said. ‘Sorry about that, not quite the entrance I had planned but no matter. I need your help. Hurry up and call Dean and get him down here.’  
‘Am I surrounded by British nutjobs today or something? Let me guess, you’re some kind of mega-genius too?’  
Neglecting to answer the first part, the Doctor said ‘Well as a matter of fact, yes, I am, but that’s not important right now, I need the three of you and Dean to help me, we’ve got a major problem that could quite easily end up with this universe imploding. Now Sherlock I don’t suppose you remember me? You were a young child and I was wearing a different face at the time.’  
‘Doctor’ He breathed out. ‘How could I possibly forget the man with the double pulse?’  
‘Sorry what?’ Sam interjected ‘Doctor who? And did you say ‘wearing a different face’? Who the hell are you!’ Turning to look at John, he was amazed by the lack of surprise in the man’s face and said ‘How can you be so calm? There’s a complete stranger here that is apparently not entirely human who just told you the world was about to end!’  
John simply smiled slightly and said ‘I’ve got used to not having any idea what’s going on and I was a soldier, I’m used to being calm in a life-or-death situation, which, by the look of your readiness to reach for a gun that isn’t there, you are too.’  
At this reply the Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned at the men, ‘I knew you were the men for the job! Now hurry up and get Dean down here Sam’  
Sam still looked doubtful but something, instinct maybe, made him trust this strange man who called himself the Doctor, so he called up Dean and told him to get to him as fast as he could, but caution made him add a request for easily concealable weapons as well - he wasn’t ready to quite completely trust the doctor yet, he’d need more proof before he fully believed him. Actually come to think of it he wasn’t entirely sure what it was he was meant to be believing. He decided to press the Doctor for more answers while they were waiting for Dean to arrive but any attempt to ask questions was cleverly diverted and eventually he gave up, resigned to wait for Dean’s arrival. He itched to go get a gun out of the boot of the Impala and force the Doctor to talk but he knew the parking lot was too heavily populated by pedestrians to risk one of them getting hurt or calling the police, so he sat tight on a nearby bench. He saw that John and Sherlock had wandered in the opposite direction to himself and their agitated movements as they spoke betrayed their façade of perfect calm. The doctor, on the other hand, had remained in the same place and had started playing with a…yoyo? Maybe he really was just a nutter, Sam thought. He sat in silence for a few minutes more before a taxi came swinging into the entrance of the parking lot and Dean threw the door open, saying ‘Keep the change’ over his shoulder to the driver. ‘Sammy!’ he called out as he cast his eyes over the rows of parked cars. Sam stood up and waved. Dean jogged over, his hand straying towards the spot on his waistband where he must have concealed his gun. ‘What’s the matter? And who are they?’ he asked urgently as he got closer. Attracted by the call, the others had begun to converge on the brothers.  
‘I don’t think they’re going to be any trouble but they seem a little nuts and I wanted to be safe rather than sorry. And before you ask me to explain, don’t bother because I’m not entirely sure myself what’s going on…something to do with the universe imploding I think,’ Sam replied.  
‘Ah, finally! It’s good to see you Dean, what took you so long?’ The Doctor said, as he clapped Dean on the shoulder. Sam could see Dean wince at the impact; his shoulder wasn’t quite healed from their encounter with a nasty spirit 2 weeks ago.  
Ignoring the question, Dean said what Sam had been wanting to say from the start which was: ‘You can forget any hope of our help unless you explain everything we need to know perfectly clearly and without interruptions right now. Got it?’  
One look at Dean’s expression showed he was serious and so the Doctor suggested they all go to a nearby diner to sit and talk things out. Sherlock and John’s previous discussion seemed to have calmed them and they indicated that they were content to just listen for the moment - or at least John told Sherlock to shut the hell up and stay that way. They headed over to the diner and were soon settled down.  
Before they could start with the questions the Doctor warned that they’d have to be fairly quick because there wasn’t much time to waste if they were going to stop the universe imploding. ‘So what first?’ He asked  
‘You can start by telling us who you really are and how you know us’ Sam said.  
‘Right, ok, where to start,’ the Doctor muttered. ‘I’m a 2000 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous - Tsk don’t interrupt I’ll explain everything as well as I can - and I’m from an alternate universe. You see in my universe the Time Lords were very powerful and had machines to travel anywhere in time and space. We weren’t meant to travel between dimensions but it happened occasionally and it was fairly safe. This time though I came through by accident and now I’m trapped. I don’t know how it happened but there’s something wrong with this universe and if we don’t find and stop it the universe could easily crash and burn, which wouldn’t be a good thing to happen if I were still stuck in it as that could alter the known fabric of reality and possibly destroy all the universes in existence. Needless to say that has to be avoided at all costs so I need your help to stop it. And that leads on nicely to how I know you lot which is that in my universe you guys are the main characters of popular T.V. shows. Sherlock here already knows me from when I snuck into this dimension once when I was younger, and I learned of the Winchester brothers soon after. You have quite a reputation you know, in fact I’m surprised you haven’t met each other before now - then again I got my information from a demon so maybe you’re only famous in Hell…Either way the four of you are the best help I could have and we’re gonna need all the help we can get on this one. Also I think maybe it’s not a coincidence we all ended up here at this moment in time. You see Sherlock wasn’t entirely honest when he told you Florida was a random choice of place to go for a honeymoon, John, he was chasing down a new case. The same one as the Winchesters actually. Now isn’t that strange?’  
He paused for a moment to allows the others to absorb this information but before he could continue explaining a commotion 2 tables over from them caught his attention and he leapt to his feet as a woman made a strange sucking, squelching noise and split open - to reveal what was clearly an alien underneath. Without hesitation Dean spun around and sent a double tap through its skull, only for the rest of the people in the diner to also shed their skin and begin to advance on the group.  
‘Follow Me! We have to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S!’ The doctor yelled. The 5 of them fled and followed him at a sprint around the back of the diner, Dean firing over his shoulder at the mob now chasing - and quickly gaining on - them. He chucked his second gun at Sam who caught it left handed and didn’t pause to switch hands before firing behind him. They rounded the corner and saw the Doctor heading for a blue wooden box and as he gestured them inside all Dean could think was that it better be bigger than it looked from the outside - and more reinforced than just some wood because he had a nasty feeling wood wouldn’t be enough to keep out the fugly sons-of-bitches chasing them.  
They piled inside, slammed the door and stopped dead at the sight that greeted them.


End file.
